


When September Comes

by auntbijou



Series: The September Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntbijou/pseuds/auntbijou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muggles aren't quite as oblivious as they seem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When September Comes

 

Every September 1st, it’s the same thing. Every single time. Twenty six years I been working here, and it’s always the same. Oddly dressed people coming out of the bleeding woodwork with kids in tow, loading trunks onto trolleys and their pets!!! You wouldn’t _believe_ the animals these kids have! Owls, toads, cats, little puffy balls of fur like them Tribbles from that Star Trek what we watched when we was kids, odd little dogs what look like Jack Russells, but... they got two tails, every single one of ‘em. Sometimes, mind you, the parents come back with them dogs, like they’re not allowed or summat.

And the parents!! You ought to see ‘em! Dressed in every color of the rainbow they are, clothes all floaty or looking like they’re going to some costume party. An the _hats_ they wear! I saw one old biddy, she was wearing some hat with what looked like a _vulture_ on top. I ask you!! 

You know, first time I saw them in those robes, I thought it some kind of church choir convention or like, but no, old Penny, you know, what used to sell the newspapers? She told me no, it was some school or other. Warty pigs or something, I don’t remember. Old Penny, she seemed fair tickled by that, but... I dunno. Never made right sense to me. 

Of course, some parents and kids look normal, but you can tell, they’re going to the same place, like. They have the same big trunks, same odd pets, but they look nervous, or scared, or just... extremely excited. I dunno, but I wonder sometimes. Are they like us, but... like _them_ , too? 

Thing is, I watch ‘em. They go to platform nine and pause, then walk right into the wall between platform nine and platform ten and... disappear. Sometimes, me and my mates, we take bets on which ones’ll go through, and which ones will bounce off, cos it happens sometimes, you know. One year, I remember this little black-haired chappie with glasses and the brightest green eyes you ever saw, and this sort of lanky red head both ran at the wall and bounced _right off_ , making the most awful racket!! Got their bells fairly run, I can tell you that! Robert Entwhistle, who was working the lines that time, wound them up with an, “Oy, what do you two think you’re doing?” Worth a good laugh, that was, and we laughed at the pub for a while. They were so shocked, and then tried so hard to act normal, like they weren’t one of those odd ones that go through the wall. Like we don’t notice! Like taking a snowy white owl to school is _normal._

Let me tell you something, I’ve worked here twenty six years, and I can tell you, they’re here like clockwork, every September 1st. One of these days, when someone asks me where Platform 9 and 3/4’s is, instead of giving the patented answer of, “Of course there’s no such platform, don’t be ridiculous, think you’re being funny, do ya?” I might just say, “Why don’t you just walk to that wall there between platforms 9 and 10 and just... run at it as fast as you can with your cart, close your eyes, and see what happens?” 

Must think we’re blind. Bloody wizards. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this long ago, after watching the first movie, and my daughter said, "Mom, don't you think it's kind of weird how the Muggles don't seem to notice? I mean, they work there every day, some of them for years... wouldn't they notice all these weird people coming in?" And that got me thinking and thus, this series was born!


End file.
